bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:La Bestia Negra
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei BioShock Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Gil Alexander.png. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des Community Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (help forum | blog) "Quellen für Artikel finden" Das englische Wiki bietet in der Tat einige sehr gute Informationen. Alternativ kann man die auch selbst verfassen (nach eigenen Erfahrungen)! Da kommt auch oft was Gutes bei raus. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:51, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jack die seite wurde gelöscht Bewerbung für Admin Hallo, ich habe dir die Adminrechte zugeteilt. Im PES Wiki kannst du das auch ganz einfach auf der Spezialseite Spezial:Benutzerrechte vornehmen. Einfach dort den Namen des Users eingeben und auf der nächsten Seite die entsprechende Gruppe wählen (in diesem Fall Administrator). Bei Problemen helfe ich immer gerne, einfach kontaktieren. Gocki77 (Diskussion) 20:48, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Warum nicht Admins andere User zu Administratoren erklären können? Gocki77 (Diskussion) 20:37, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach entschuldigung. Mein Browser hat aus irgendeinem Grund nur den Text Weisst du warum? angezeigt und bin deshalb von der letzten Frage ausgegangen, die mir hier gestellt wurde (brauche dringend mal einen neuen Browser)... Zu deinem Problem: hast du kontrolliert, ob das Bild kleiner als 100 MB ist? Ansonsten ist es über den Theme-Designer nicht machbar. Du kannst die Qualität des Bildes dann über ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm herunterschrauben. Gocki77 (Diskussion) 20:37, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Der Hintergrund kann auch über Style-Sheets verändert werden. Dazu lädst du das Bild auf Wikia hoch gehst du auf die Seite MediaWiki:Wikia.css und gibst dort folgenden Code ein: body { background: url("URL ZUM BILD"); } :::Bei URL ZUM BILD muss du dann die Url reinkopieren ohne den Anführungszeichen. Wenn du noch möchtest, dass sich das Bild beim Scrollen nicht mitbewegt kannst du in der nächsten Zeile den Code: background-attachment: fixed; einfügen. Gocki77 (Diskussion) 21:13, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ein wenig Experimentieren kann zu guten Ergebnissen führen. Du kannst ja auch versuchen das Bild so zu vergrößern (oder ein anderes Bild finden) bis es groß genug ist, sodass es nicht mehrfach angezeigt werden muss. Übrigens: um das Wiederholen der Bilder zu unterbinden kannst du den repeat-Block bearbeiten und no-repeat verwenden. Es ist auch nicht immer schlimm, wenn noch etwas von der Hintergrundfarbe zu sehen ist, diese sollte dann jedoch identisch mit der Hintergrundfarbe des Bilders sein (also in diesem Fall: blau). Solltest du Hilfe beim Neugesatlten gebrauchen kannst du mich gerne mit deinen Vorstellungen und Ideen kontaktieren. Gocki77 (Diskussion) 22:47, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Die Seite MediaWiki:Wikia.css kannst du in jedem Wiki erstellen. Gocki77 (Diskussion) 00:00, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Exakt. Vergiss aber das MediaWiki: beim Namen der Seite nicht. Gocki77 (Diskussion) 16:25, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey, wollte nur sagen ist ein cooler neuer Hintergrund^^ Ich finde den Hintergrund an sich auch nicht schlecht, aber Rapture verschwindet etwas hinter dem Wiki... Trotzdem Danke für die Veränderung! :) MFG - Mary 567 Okay, aber den aktuellen Hintergrund find' ich persönlich vielleicht sogar am besten! Wikia hat Glück, dich zu haben :P - Danke! Mary 567 Dankeschöön =) Mal eine Frage: Warum verschiebst du die Bilder zu den (...)Platten von Links nach Rechts?? :o Tut mir Leid, das war nicht böse gemeint..! Aber was ist dir denn aufgefallen? *_* :D Bin gerade total in der Stimmung zum Bearbeiten, also nicht wundern! : ) Mary 567 Nee, das nicht! Ich dachte, du brauchst die Wiki-Punkte, wo du schon auf Platz 1 bist :D Da werden einige andere nie hinkommen -.- Das passt schon, ist nicht die Welt, ob links oder rechts! :P Viele Grüße, Mary 567 :O Okay.! Eigentlich fand ich die Liste ganz cool, aber wenn sowas schon vorkam... Naja wozu gibt es Moderatoren und Administratoren..! Wie meintest du das, war das nur eine bestimmte Person oder das gesamte Wiki? Ich finds' übel, dass sie die Artikel so verunstaltet haben, ich hab es nicht gesehen, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen... : ( Ich sehe fast jeden Tag in diesem Wiki vorbei und wenn mir etwas auffällt, was man ergänzen könnte mach ich mir Notizen und versuche das in den folgenden Tagen zu erledigen.. Meine größte Herausforderung war das mit den 30 Tagen infolge online, aber wie man sieht, bin ich auch nicht mehr die Enzige, die diesen Titel vertritt... :P Anfangs hab ich mich schon drüber geärgert, dass du den auch hattest, aber das ist mir jetzt egal : ) Ich bearbeite um anderen Spielern zu helfen, und nicht der Punkte wegen! Außerdem muss ich sagen, dass es mir Spaß macht und das ist die Hauptsache. Ich bin dann für heute erstmal offline, hatte mir schon die ganze Woche vorgenommen weiterzuzocken, bin gerade in Fort Frolic (Mein Lieblings-Abschnitt)! :D Also bis demnächst! Viele liebe Grüße, Mary 567 @Probleme mit Bilder Bei mir wird der größte Teil angezeigt, aber ein paar muss ich anklicken um sie betrachten zu können. Könnte bei mir eventuell an der Verbindung liegen die ist bei mir im Ort schlecht.. :/ Ansonsten habe ich da keine Probleme bei den Bildern.. Mary 567 Näää.. OMG Das sind endlich richtig gut Nachrichten!!! :D Aber muss ich mir das kostenpflichtig Downloaden oder kann ich das bei Amazon kaufen?? Mary 567 Was ich schon seit längerem fragen wollte: Was zeichnet Arcadia als dein Lieblingslevel aus? : ) Mary 567 Achsoo.. : ) // Dann nochmal: Kann ich den DLC bei Amazon kaufen oder gibt es den überhaupt nicht als Add- On?? :o ... -.- Naja, trotzdem Danke! Mary 567 Game-Pedia Hey Niko ich hab ein Wiki namens Game-Pedia wo sämtliche Informationen über Spiele aufgelistet. Da ich gemerkt habe, dass du (wie ich XD) ein totaler Gamer-Fan bist, wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob du mir mit helfen könntest, Game-Pedia größer und erfolgreicher zu machen. Freu mich schon auf eine positive Antwort von dir XD. [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:54, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Benutzer wollte nur sagen, dass ich eigentlich auch ein aktiver benutzer bin. ich schau jeden tag ein paar mal rein, ich kann nur nicht schreiben da ich zur zeit wenig zeit habe, aber jetzt in den ferien sollte es weiter gehen, da werde ich schauen dass ich sophia lamb vom englishen ganz übersetze ;) War vorher nich angemeldet, der kommentar war von mir Videos Ich habe eine frage, bei dem Artikel Bioshock Infinite habe ich Trailer hinzugefügt, aber es ist nur der Link zu sehen, wieso? Man weiß es nicht, man munkelt aber!! ;D Mir solls' recht sein, solange nicht i-was belangloses bearbeitet bzw. hinzugefügt wird ; ) Mary 567 Bei mir werden sie als normale YouTube Videos angezeigt.. : ) Mary 567 Warte mal... :D Ich hab's gerade verstanden: Die Frage war nicht von mir. (Das kommt davon, wenn man nicht unterschreibt). Keine Ahnung von wem, aber bei mir funzt alles problemlos. :D Mary 567 Ist kein Ding! Jeder DARF Fehler machen, würde ich mal so sagen.. Ich denke auch nicht immer daran, zu unterschreiben, weil ich das nicht gewönt bin.. : ) / Sry, war vorhin nich angemeldet... :-/ Werde die nächsten Tage erstmal nicht zurückschreiben... (Pc kaputt) Also bis hoffentlich bald. Mary 567 schon wieder trailer >.< ich habe einen link bei bioshock infinite unter den letzten trailer gegeben, könntest du es versuchen so wie die anderen es sehen zu lassen? wenn ich das mache kommt wie der titel heißt und wenn man draufdrückt kommt man auf eine spezial seite...(der titel ist Bioshock infinite E3 demo) nein geht nicht bei den anderen hab ich das dann so geschafft, ich habe sie normal eingefügt(da zeigte eer es nicht an), gelöscht, nochmal eingefügt und da wars, aber das hier ging garnicht... und ich sehe gerade, dass ist der falsche trailer, das ist garnicht bioshock??? ja bitte, nimm den der is jetzt neu gekommen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEBwKO4RFOU&feature=player_embedded schau aber bitte dann ob das der richtige ist, also ob es bioshock ist Baubestandteile ... Das mit dem Absatz neben dem Bildern war absicht... Ist auch egal, dachte nur es wäre vom Stil ganz okay. Mary 567 Aus dem Englischen Hey Niko, Ich wollte fragen ob du, wenn du etwas erstellst oder bearbeitest, dir den Text selber ausdenkst oder ob du es aus dem englischen Wikia übersetzt? Offline Hallo. Tut mir leid, ich war schon länger nicht online, hat aber auch einen Grund: Habe momentan *noch* einen Trojaner auf dem Pc war im Urlaub etc.. Hoffe ich kann nächte Woche wieder richtig online kommen. Bis dahin, Mary 567 Scheint erstmal wieder alles okay zu sein... Werde mal sehen, wie und ob ich vom ganzen Stress noch online kommen werde.. Liebe Grüße, Mary 567 Okay, dann bin ich nicht die Einzige im Prüfungsstress! Mary 567 Rapture ist da! 8D Halte gerade das Rapture Buch in den Händen!! Hab noch nicht angefangen zu lesen. Sind c.a. 440 Seiten! Im Klappentext steht: Der zweite Weltkrieg ist zu ende Einschneidende Reformen haben die US- amerikanische Politik entscheidend geprägt, die Steuern sind hoch wie nie zuvor und die Bombardierung Hiroshimas und Nagasakis schüren die Angst vor einem nuklearen Krieg. Das Aufkommen geheimer Regierungsbehörden und verhängte Sanktionen für die Geschäftswelt sorgen für weiteren Unmut. Das makellose Bild eines freien Amerikas hat Risse bekommen und es gibt genug Menschen, die bereit sind, sich ihre Privilegien zurückzuholen. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch ein großer Visionär. Ein Einwanderer, dem es gelang, sich aus bitterer Armut zu einem der reichsten und populärsten Männern der Welt hochzuarbeiten. Sein Name ist Andrew Ryan und seine Überzeugung ist, dass große Männer und Frauen auch große Freiräume benötigen. Sein Traum ist ein modernes Utopia, in dem diese Elite frei von den Fesseln der Politik, der Zensur und einer veralteten Moralvorstellung Sternstunden der Menschheit erschaffen soll. Er errichtet RAPTURE - eine schillernde Stadt am Grunde des Ozeans. Doch das Utopia wird zu einem wahrgewordenen Alptraum. Und dies ist seine Geschichte... Weiß nicht, wann du das liest, jedenfalls musste ich irgendwas posten ;) MFG Mary 567 Ja, ist echt traurig, dass nichts mehr los ist, aber ich hab im Moment auch echt viel Anderes zu tun... :'( Mal sehen, hab noch ein Buch zu lesen(*schnarch*) und werd mir Rapture erstmal noch aufheben... Sofia Lamb ist schon drin vorgekommen, sie hat vor Ryan von seiner Position zu stürzen.. Es fing zumindest in der ersten Innenseite so an. Sie ist in der Persephone Krankenstation und arbeitet an ihren 'Patienten'... Naja versuche dich mal auf dem laufenden zu halten! ;) BB Mary 567 Lese das Buch auch gerade. Es ist echt Geil, bin auf Seite 250 Michix1 20:55, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sounds of Rapture Hey Nico! Weiß nicht, ob du noch online bist, hab aber mal eine Frage: Weißt du wo ich Sounds of Rapture runterladen kann, oder hast du den Soundtrack als Mp3-Version? Will den schon seit langem haben, kam aber immer sclecht dazu.. Danke fürs antworten! ;) Mary 567 Hey Nico! ;) Lebst du noch? Hast du jetzt deinen Abschluss geschafft? Hab lange nichts von dir gehört, war ja auch lange nicht online... Hab Rapture noch nicht gelesen, ich heb' mir das solange ich kann auf! :D Würde mich freuen, wenn du zurückschreibst, bis dahin Mary 567 Freut mich, dass bei dir alles so gut läuft! :) Habe auch meinen erweiterten Realschulabschluss und wage mich jetzt ans Abitur... Mal sehen.. Das Wiki ist leider nicht mehr das für mich, was es früher war (Eine Art zuhause :D). Würde mich freuen, wenn wir weiterhin Kontakt halten können, weiß nur nicht, wann ich jemals wieder hier online bin... The Elder Scrolls würde ich selbst wahrscheinlich nicht spielen, aber ich kenne genügend Leute, die es tun! :D Gut zu wissen, dass ich mein Wissen darüber erweitern kann! :P Viele liebe Grüße, Mary 567 Hintergrund Hey Niko, ich schreib dich jetzt einfach mal hier an, weil das ja wenig mit dem Elder Scrolls Wiki zu tun hat ;-) Hier siehst du, was ich genau verändert habe. War nicht viel, allerdings eine "mächtige" Definition, die sich immer vor andere Hintergrundänderungen gedrängelt hatte. Jetzt sollte alles wieder wie gewohnt funktionieren. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 17:17, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bürokratenrechte Ich habe dir hier geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:37, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC)